sw1mushfandomcom-20200215-history
RPlog:Winter Returns to NRS Alderaan
Main Bridge -- NRV Alderaan The Bridge looks highly efficient. Consoles display combat information, and computers churn away at the problems they are given. The humming sound you hear is that of the ship's brain running behind all of this, carrying out orders given to it. The forward viewport allows you to see the space immediately ahead of the ship, and the Tactical Holo near the Captain's Chair shows a much more detailed version of the sensor readouts of local space. The communications station sits on one side of the bridge. Contents: Jessalyn NRV Alderaan Roster NRV Alderaan -- DSURN Terminal NRV Alderaan: NavComp Obvious exits: Starboard S leads to C.O. Quarters / Office -- NRV Alderaan. Down D leads to Fore Corridor -- NRV Alderaan. Winter says, "This is targeter-one to any Republic ships. Security clearance 0593-echo-94-alpha. This is a priority distress call." Leia says, "Targeter one, this is the NRV Alderaan, what is your position and situation?" Talen says, "This is the NRV Deliverance, What is the problem Targeter-one?" Winter says, "Alderaan, I am leaving orbit and heading for the fleet, an escort would still be a welcome thing." Winter says, "I have two stunned guards and one stunned CSA captiveas well. We will need a medical detail and security team at the docking bay." Leia says, "Acknowledged, Targeter one. The situation out here is a bit sticky, but we'll try and get you escort as soon as possible.. watch yourself, it's getting rough up here." There is a pause, then, "Acknowledged as well, targeter one. They'll be waiting for you when you dock aboard the Alderaan." Winter says, "Confirmed Alderaan. HEading in." Leia turns from the console as the communications close, walking briskly towards the exit from the bridge. She seems silently concerned, but the some well needed relief has started to set into the eyes which before had only held stress and worry. Jessalyn sits working at the HoloNet station and glances around at Leia, frowning slightly. "Your Highness?" she says warily. Leia glances over to Jessalyn and slows her pace a touch as she heads for the door, "Targeter one.. is a close friend. Would you accompany me to meet them in the hangar bay? I'm certain we can use the added hands.." Winter says, "Alderaan, this is targeter-one, docking now." Jessalyn sets down her tools on the console and rises, her expression grave. "Of course." She falls in behind you quickly. Leia nods and turns towards the exit, and it swishes open silently for her. You go down into the Forward Main Corridor. Fore Corridor -- NRV Alderaan You are in the Forward Main corridor on Deck 2 of the NRV Alderaan. You see your standard corridor structure of an NRV ship. This deck is the head of the ship. Here you can find the gunnery rooms, security, and the bridge. Obvious exits: Starboard leads to MedSuite -- NRV Alderaan. Up leads to Main Bridge -- NRV Alderaan. Down leads to Gunnery Room -- NRV Alderaan. Port leads to Security Section -- NRV Alderaan. Aft leads to Aft Corridor -- NRV Alderaan. Jessalyn comes down from the Main Bridge. Jessalyn has arrived. Leia continues moving with a brisk stride towards the aft. You make your way along the corridor to the aft part of the ship. Aft Corridor -- NRV Alderaan You are in the Aft Main Corridor of Deck 2. This deck is the ship's heart. You can find Engineering on this deck. The crew's and XO's quarters are also located on this deck. Obvious exits: Starboard S leads to X.O. Quarters / Office -- NRV Alderaan. Port P leads to Crew Quarters -- NRV Alderaan. Down D leads to Umbilical Docking Tubes -- NRV Alderaan. Aft A leads to Engineering -- NRV Alderaan. Fore F leads to Fore Corridor -- NRV Alderaan. Jessalyn arrives from the fore of the ship. Jessalyn has arrived. You descend to the docking tubes. Umbilical Docking Tubes -- NRV Alderaan To this area, ships attach to the Alderaan's hull using docking tubes; the Alderaan can resupply around 20 starfighters/small freighters. The whole place is filled with containers: fuel, ammunition, energy cells... Anything a ship might need is stored here. Contents: Winter New Republic Troopers, standing as guards. Obvious exits: Up U leads to Aft Corridor -- NRV Alderaan. Jessalyn comes down from the Aft Main Corridor. Jessalyn has arrived. Winter is just exiting the umbilical lock. She looks ragged, beaten and generally whipped. Winter speaks to the sec team, "Hold the guards in the brig, get Dillon to a medical team, I think he broke his shoulder." You sense that Winter is looking at you. Look Winter A windswept, short mane of snowy white hair frames the delicate face of this woman standing before you. Winter looks back to you with strikingly brilliant emerald green eyes, her gaze cold, betraying no emotion in the least. Her skin is the color of pale moonlight on a cold winters night, her lips have a soft rose colour to them. Her frame, tall and lithe moves with a refined poise and grace as she steps, giving the illusion of almost gliding as she walks. Winter notices your glance and responds with only a nod, silent and emotionless. A skintight black bodysuit shrouds and clings faithfully to Winter's tall form. Finite lines of silver run through it, barely visible even underlight, suggesting the dampening nature of the garment. Her normally snow white hair is covered under a similar black bandana, a stray wispy bang snakeing free to the light. Around her waist is a small utility belt, with a blaster pistol holstered to the rear. A small bump in her boot suggests something of a defensive nature there as well. Slung over one shoulder is a snubbed rifle, outfitted with a long range scope. She looks at you with a icy calm, her green eyes shimmering in the light. This is not the lady in waiting you might know, this is an agent of the New Republic...a deadly "Targeter" (*OOC NOTE* If you do not know Winter personally, then you will not recognize her) The doors from the Aft corridor swish open and Leia emerges, walking with a brisk pace and searching the area with her gaze. As it falls on Winter, she moves over to her quickly. You sense that Winter is looking at you. Jessalyn paces into the area behind the princess, pale and concerned, hesitating as she moves towards the woman exiting the ship, and then hurries after her. Winter turns towards you, "Hello your highness." She pulls herself together as best as one can.. Leia's warm brown eyes are filled with a relief and a concern as they rest on Winter, "Winter, are you all right? When we lost contact with you, we feared the worst.." Winter says, "It almost was the worst. But we were able to get out when we did. I, think it something I would rather not repeat.." Winter leans against the bulkhead. Jessalyn hovers silently behind the princess, wide-eyed and anxious, and she looks worriedly at the strange woman. Winter instantly puts it all behind her, "What of General Solo?" Leia's eyes still hold concern for Winter as they gaze upon her, then shift slightly at the mention of her husband. "We haven't received any word yet on him. The Imperials have stepped up their presence in the sector.. we're going to have to withdraw our forces while we still can. If we still can." Winter begins to limp along the corridor, "I fear they may have him now. But I cannot be certain." Jessalyn frowns and takes a step backwards out of Winter's way, and glances down at the princess. Winter coughs a bit. Leia nods slowly to Winter, remaining quiet for a moment before returning all her undivided concerns back to the battered woman. She glances to Jessalyn, "Where are the medical facilities here?" Jessalyn runs a hand back through her hair as she thinks for a moment. "There is a MedSuite, along the main corridor, I believe," she replies quietly. You sense that Jessalyn is looking at you. Leia nods to Jessalyn, "Thank you.." Turning to Winter, she says in a quiet, yet assertive voice, "Lets go get you taken care of.." Winter nods, a bit hesitantly, but all the same. Jessalyn looks carefully at the woman, her eyes concerned. "Are you hurt badly?" she whispers. Winter looks to Jessalyn, "Let us leave that to the doctors to find out." Winter looks sideling at Leia, perhaps not wanting to concern her too much with her state. Jessalyn nods, lowering her gaze. "All right..." Leia turns her head towards Jessalyn and asks, "Would you see that the security team gets the others that need medical attention to the bay?" Winter takes a few steps toward the lift, and promptly collapses to the floor. Jessalyn nods to the princess and starts to turn to the security team. "Yes, Your Highness." Jessalyn speaks softly to the security leader, then turns her head and gasps as Winter collapses. "Your Highness!" Leia's eyes widen with concern and she goes to Winter's side, asking in an assertive tone for some kind of response, "Winter?" She turns her head up to Jessalyn, "Get the Medteam down here immediately." Jessalyn grabs her comlink off her utility belt and shouts into it. "Medical team needed at the docking tubes right away! This is an emergency!" She frowns, crouching next to Leia. Two members of the medical staff rush in, pause, and catch sight of the fallen woman with the two others near here. The leader approaches and crouches next to Winter's head, touching her temple. "What happened?" Winter is completely unconcious, showing signs of extreme exhaustion, a few cracked ribs and a concussion at the fore. Leia turns back to Winter, her eyes racing with concern and her tone of urgent worry, "Winter. Winter, hold on, the Medteam's here." She looks up and speaks to the medteam leader, "She just collapsed, but I'm not sure how long she's been enduring these other wounds." The medic checks her vital signs, frowns, and motions to his assistant to bring over the stretcher. "We need to get her to the MedSuite," he mutters, and looks up at the princess. "Don't worry, we'll take care of her." Leia nods slowly, but the concern and extreme worry don't leave her eyes. She stays as close to Winters side as she can without impeding the Medical staff. The two medics carefully lift the unconscious woman onto the stretcher, and take either end of it in hand as they prepare to carry her to the MedSuite. Leia moves in to take Winter's hand and walk alongside the stretcher as it moves towards the MedSuite. Winter goes up into the Aft Main Corridor. Winter has left. Jessalyn goes up into the Aft Main Corridor. Jessalyn has left. You ascend to the Aft Main Corridor on Deck 2. Aft Corridor -- NRV Alderaan You are in the Aft Main Corridor of Deck 2. This deck is the ship's heart. You can find Engineering on this deck. The crew's and XO's quarters are also located on this deck. Contents: Jessalyn Winter Obvious exits: Starboard leads to X.O. Quarters / Office -- NRV Alderaan. Port leads to Crew Quarters -- NRV Alderaan. Down leads to Umbilical Docking Tubes -- NRV Alderaan. Aft leads to Engineering -- NRV Alderaan. Fore leads to Fore Corridor -- NRV Alderaan. Winter head fore along the corridor. Winter has left. You walk along the corridor to the foremost part of the ship. Fore Corridor -- NRV Alderaan You are in the Forward Main corridor on Deck 2 of the NRV Alderaan. You see your standard corridor structure of an NRV ship. This deck is the head of the ship. Here you can find the gunnery rooms, security, and the bridge. Obvious exits: Starboard leads to MedSuite -- NRV Alderaan. Up leads to Main Bridge -- NRV Alderaan. Down leads to Gunnery Room -- NRV Alderaan. Port leads to Security Section -- NRV Alderaan. Aft leads to Aft Corridor -- NRV Alderaan. You enter the ship's MedSuite on Deck 2. MedSuite -- NRV Alderaan This room is the Medical Suite for the NRV Alderaan. It looks like it's seen its share if use in the past. Along the walls are several diagnostic beds, and a large Bacta Tank dominates one corner along a side wall. The far wall contains a large viewport through which you can view the stars outside. Several medical attendants and droids bustle about, and a variety of scanning devices and medicines are visible. Contents: Winter Obvious exits: Port leads to Fore Corridor -- NRV Alderaan. The Medical team move the stretcher into the MedSuite and begin the preparations to move Winter into the Bacta Tank. The Team Leader talks to Leia quietly, "We'll need to place her in the Bacta Tank for a short while, then she'll need plenty of rest to recover fully from these injuries." Winter's body shows the signs of large bruises and abrasions as she is stripped for the tank. Luke reaches out gently to get an inkling of your sense.. Leia is extremely worried, her mind is filled with concern. Leia frowns and her concern deepens as she notices the extent of Winter's wounds. SHe glances over to the nearest MedTech, but the Medstaff are working fast to get Winter ready for the Tank. Winter slips into the healing bacta, to begin her recovery. Leia walks over to the side of the tank and places a hand on the glass, watching Winter as she floats in the healing tank. Winter Returns to NRS Alderaan